


Подаренная жизнь

by Leshaya



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama & Romance, Iron Man 1, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони спрашивает, не пропустил ли он что-нибудь в своё отсутствие — «отсутствие», говорит он, потому что это произнести гораздо проще, чем «Эй, чего тут интересного происходило, пока меня держали в плену в пещере и пытали?», — и Роуди колеблется, прежде чем ответить нет.(Или AU к первому «Железному человеку», где Стива разморозили, когда Тони находился в Афганистане).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123
Collections: С днем рождения Тони





	Подаренная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [that’s the gift that holds me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419721) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Спасибо за суровый, но справедливый бетинг [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** Вы помните, что во время ЖЧ-1 Тони жил в своём доме в Малибу, а Щ.И.Т. держал Стива в Нью-Йорке? Так вот, забудьте. Могли же они по неизвестным нам причинам отправить Стива в Малибу? Могли. Кроме того, я немного изменила таймлайн ЖЧ-1.

Тони спрашивает, не пропустил ли он что-нибудь в своё отсутствие — «отсутствие», говорит он, потому что это произнести гораздо проще, чем «Эй, чего тут интересного происходило, пока меня держали в плену в пещере и пытали?», — и Роуди колеблется, прежде чем ответить нет.

Тони мерит его взглядом. Он лежит на больничной койке, но лишь потому, что Роуди упросил его туда лечь, когда они дошли от вертолета до базы. С тех пор, как его вытащили из пустыни, он успел проcпать шестнадцать часов кряду, так что всё с ним в порядке. Честно и откровенно — в порядке. Не в таком уж… не в самом блестящем, самая последняя версия «в порядке» щетинится во все стороны острыми краями, но теперь-то всё позади, так что нечего Роуди с ним так носиться.

— Роуди, не надо от меня ничего скрывать. Я не рассыплюсь на кусочки от плохих новостей.

— Они не… — Роуди вздыхает. — Они не… плохие. Они, ну… неправдоподобные.

— Неправдоподобные.

— Ну да. — Роуди растирает ладонью подбородок. — Мы, кхм… мы нашли Капитана Америку.

Тони пялится на него не мигая. Одно это сообщение уже поражает, ему бы и этого хватило — но Роуди продолжает:

— Он жив.

Тони смеётся. Роуди не подхватывает его смех, и Тони снова впивается в него взглядом.

— Жив, — повторяет он. — Что, как будто… как будто он… что?!

— Бодрствует и разговаривает. Вообще-то у меня нет доступа к информации такого уровня, об этом Оби как-то узнал и… ну, он не сказал мне, я просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное…

— Он... в сознании. Ходит?

— Ну, типа да.

— И ты прямо-таки видел…

— Издалека.

Тони награждает его очередным долгим взглядом. В груди пульсирует, но он не обращает на это внимания. 

— Чёрт. И что, он… он того же возраста?

— Ага. Когда самолёт рухнул в океан, он впал в кому.

— Господи, — бормочет Тони. В груди снова начинает пульсировать, на этот раз сильнее, рука машинально тянется к реактору — и Тони отводит глаза, вспомнив, что Роуди здесь. Очевидно, тому неуютно — хотя уюта, конечно, поприбавилось относительно того момента, когда он думал, что это прикреплённая к груди Тони бомба.

Если Роуди и замечает его жест, то ничем это не показывает. Он неотрывно смотрит Тони в лицо.

— Очень неправдоподобно, — нарушает короткую тишину Тони.

— Кому ты об этом говоришь.

— Стоило мне пропасть на три месяца, как мы наконец нашли Кэпа. Лучше бы меня похитили пораньше.

А вот на это Роуди реагирует: с возгласом «эй» он сжимает плечо Тони. Тот не вздрагивает, хотя для этого приходится приложить усилие.

— Не шути так. Я знаю, что ты… знаю, что потом ты обязательно начнёшь, но сейчас?.. Мы только что… я только что вернул тебя, дружище. Может, придержишь шуточки, пока не выздоровеешь?

— Я здоров.

Роуди окидывает его многозначительным взглядом. Тони отвечает не менее многозначительным и снова сдерживает дрожь: грудь простреливает болью. Надо бы долечить… м-да, уел.

— Скоро мы будем дома. Я понимаю, ты хочешь…

— ...прямо сейчас отправиться, почему мы ещё здесь? Заводим вертолёт, и…

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я отдохнул! Со мной всё хорошо. И не смотри на меня так. Я… в полной боевой готовности, хоть сейчас на вечеринку, вперёд!

У Роуди делается странное лицо: он смотрит нежно-нежно, во все глаза, и улыбается так, словно это ему больно. Словно невыносимо видеть Тони лежащим тут, и столько в его взгляде облегчения и… и любви, что Тони приходится отвернуться.

— Ещё немного — и полетим. Знаю, тебе не терпится.

Не терпится. Это слабо сказано. Тони мысленно перебирает планы — ещё не до конца оформленные, конечно, но весомые. Как реактор в груди. Он представляет их в виде списка, в котором надо отмечать один пункт за другим. Первым делом…

— Чертовски верно. Давай переправим меня домой.

***

Не проходит и дня, как Тони уже сидит в машине с Пеппер. Они возвращаются с пресс-конференции, и она постоянно косится на него, как будто ждёт, что он вот-вот исчезнет. 

Заметно, что Пеппер много чего хочет сказать, но она, кажется, подгадывает момент. Какое облегчение. На Тони и так много навалилось: снова встретиться с Оби, пережить вспышки камер в лицо — он-то думал, что привык к ним за свою жизнь и уже никогда не будет от них шарахаться. Видимо, три месяца в тёмной пещере способны творить чудеса.

— Куда? — спрашивает Хэппи, сидящий на месте водителя. Сегодня он особенно много болтает, как будто пытается разрядить атмосферу.

Тони не говорит «домой» — к нему приходит другая мысль. Достав телефон, он просматривает координаты; они лежали во взломанной им базе данных, которая, вообще-то, должна была поддаться гораздо быстрее.

Он зачитывает адрес.

— Принято. Что там, босс?

— Частная собственность Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службы.

Пеппер оборачивается к нему, но только чтобы поджать губы. Он вскидывает бровь, и она качает головой.

— Очень на тебя непохоже, — говорит он ей.

Она смеётся. Звучит фальшиво, но она быстро исправляется.

— Не волнуйся. Скоро буду на тебя орать. Дай мне… полчаса.

— Жду не дождусь, Поттс. — Он отворачивается к окну, но тишина оглушает. Поэтому он продолжает: — Хочешь, заедем и купим тебе мёд для горла? Поможет расслабить нужные мышцы. Ты так давно на меня не орала, что орательные мышцы наверняка атрофировались. Хэппи, где у нас там ближайшая лавочка с мёдом...

— Едем дальше, Хэппи, — вмешивается Пеппер. — Тони, спасибо за заботу, но моё горло в норме.

— Уверена?

— Абсолютно. 

— Ну, если абсолютно…

Тони откидывается на спинку сидения и закрывает глаза. Притворяется, что не замечает, как Пеппер и Хэппи смотрят на него, какими взглядами обмениваются между собой, — он их не видит, но чувствует: по затылку бегут беспокойные мурашки. Он сосредотачивается на рокоте машины — лишнее подтверждение того, что он дома, в плену его и близко к машинам не подпускали. Он дома, он в порядке, его везёт Хэппи — уже в миллионный раз, наверное, — и Пеппер рядом.

Всё в порядке.

***

Когда они подъезжают к жилому кварталу, Пеппер не выдерживает:

— Должно быть, это очень важно для тебя, раз ты не поехал домой сразу, а сперва остановился тут.

Тони качает головой.

— Сперва я остановился в бургерной. А тут…

Он не знает, как закончить фразу.

«Мы нашли Капитана Америку. Он где-то здесь. Та служба, что его обнаружила... явно более влиятельная, чем мне показалось... поселила его в квартире, и... вместе с кучей других организаций... наверняка собирается использовать его по полной, потому что он чёртов Капитан Америка. Правда, и почему я это делаю? Это ведь вполне можно было бы отложить».

Грудь пульсирует в такт сердцебиению. Доктор на базе заверял, что рано или поздно это прекратится, если не психосоматика, а вот если она… м-да. Тони надеется, что это не психосоматика.

— Скоро вернусь, — говорит он.

Пеппер и Хэппи снова обмениваются взглядами. И снова Тони не обращает на это внимания — он открывает дверь.

— Я с вами, — выпаливает Хэппи. Выпрыгнув с водительского сидения, он обегает машину и встаёт со стороны Тони. Тот закатывает глаза:

— Ничего со мной не случится…

— Я ваш телохранитель, мне нужно вас охранять…

— Сейчас моему телу ничего не грозит, подожди в машине, вон, тело Пеппер поохраняй…

— Это моя работа. Вы хотите сказать, что я не должен делать свою работу? Вас только недавно похитили…

Тони изображает джазовые ладошки. Тут ему нечем гордиться.

— Но сейчас со мной всё нормально! Вот, смотри! Хэп, я просто… хочу кое с кем поговорить. Это займет пять минут.

— С кем?

Тони со вздохом манит Хэппи к себе, и тот послушно наклоняется.

— Итак, — Тони замолкает. Пеппер смотрит на них из машины: окно опущено, ладонь лежит на ручке. Тони снова вздыхает, на этот раз громче.

— А ну-ка, в кучку, — требует он, и Хэппи придвигается ближе к Пеппер.

Тони рассказывает им. Без деталей — даже после того, как он взломал кучу баз, у него не так много информации. Они засыпают его вопросами, и это понятно. Хэппи то и дело косится на здание, кривится и повторяет:

— Капитан Америка? — как будто кто-то только что сообщил ему, что совсем неподалёку от него находится ожившая пластиковая фигурка.

— По-моему, это могло бы и подождать, — хмыкает Пеппер.

— Чего ждать-то? Да брось, эта проблемка тянулась за мной всю жизнь. А он ещё и жив к тому же. Мы никогда не думали, что он окажется жив.

— Это замечательно. Но у тебя есть…

Она опускает взгляд на его грудь. Тони подавляет порыв убедиться, что галстук прикрывает светящийся бугор.

— ...и более масштабные дела.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Что может быть масштабнее, чем Кэп? — Тони перехватывает два одинаково равнодушных взгляда. — Всего пять минут. В конце концов, эта экспедиция была моя по праву наследования. Надо же посмотреть, чем она завершилась. Пять минут, — повторяет он, не давая Пеппер и слова вставить.

Хэппи он машет рукой:

— Можешь пойти следом, только чур не толкаться.

— Принято, босс. 

Всю дорогу до дома и поездку в лифте Хэппи топчется неуютно близко. Тони трижды приходится просить его отойти, но особого раздражения он не испытывает — пожалуй, его даже успокаивает видеть привычный энтузиазм, с которым Хэппи играет свою роль. Похоже, его и без чека волнует благополучие его босса. В нынешних обстоятельствах грех желать большего.

***

По мере того, как Тони приближается к двери квартиры, в нём нарастает уверенность, что он идиот и что надо бы все-таки уехать домой и сосредоточиться на работе: сделать дуговой реактор из нормальных материалов, а не из того, из чего пришлось его мастерить в пещере; начать восстанавливать компанию с нуля, — но он убеждает себя, что все эти мысли лишь следствие общей странности происходящего.

«За этой дверью находится Капитан Америка», — проносится в голове. Это совершенно обычная дверь с золотистыми цифрами «34». Немного облезлая, но не чересчур. Интересно, как квартира Кэпа выглядит изнутри? Он обставил безделушками все полки? Он вообще озаботился полками?

Тони делает глубокий вдох, морщится от неприятных ощущений и стучит.

Хэппи выглядит так, словно его сейчас хватит удар, но он не хочет этого показывать. Тони понимает его чувства — просто он скрывается лучше. 

Ничего не происходит. Подождав, Тони стучится снова.

Ничего.

— Возможно, ваши данные были ошибочными. — Хэппи, как и Тони, в равной степени испытывает облегчение и разочарование.

— Возможно. — Тони ещё успевает задуматься о том, чтобы вскрыть замок, как сзади раздаётся чужой голос. 

— Вам что-то нужно?

Тони знаком этот голос. Он слышал его в кинохронике, которую Говард ставил ему в детстве.

Он оборачивается. По коридору идёт парень в новеньких спортивных брюках и худи — этого достаточно, чтобы Тони показалось, что это кто-то другой, но потом он всматривается в лицо, такое же настороженное, как и голос.

Если данные Тони верны, Кэп очнулся ровно два месяца назад.

Кэп останавливается перед ними.

— Это моя квартира. Вы ищете…

Он меняется в лице. Тони и раньше узнавали, и не упомнить уже сколько раз, но впервые у него от этого перехватывает в горле. 

Кэп щурит глаза — и широко распахивает. Весь его вид выражает острое изумление, потом он как-то смягчается, отчего Тони хочется спрятаться. А потом всё сглаживается и возвращается в норму.

— Привет, — говорит Кэп.

Тони машет рукой.

— Привет. Значит, ты Кэп.

«Норму» удается немного поколебать.

— Да, это я. А ты… Старк.

— Младший, — ухмыляется Тони. — Точнее, единственный. Пока что. Не знаю, почему я сказал про младшего.

Он ждёт чего-нибудь типа «ты так похож на Говарда» или типичной херни из разряда того, что несли в сороковые, но нет: парень стоит деревянной статуей.

— Я Хэппи Хоган. — Хэппи протягивает ему руку. — Для меня честь встретиться с вами, сэр.

Кэп моргает. В его улыбке чувствуется такая же скованность, как в позе.

— Спасибо. — Он пожимает руку. — Рад знакомству.

— Я тоже, сэр. — Кажется, Хэппи в полном восторге.

Оценив напряжённую линию плеч, Тони просит:

— Хэп, подожди меня в машине. — Хэппи заметно сомневается, так что Тони добавляет: — Это же Капитан Америка! Ну что тут со мной может случиться? Если всё-таки случится, он из любого дух выбьет. Правда, Кэп?

— Конечно, — Кэп не сразу находится с ответом.

Хэппи дважды переспрашивает у Тони — да, когда он уйдёт, всё честно будет хорошо, — прежде чем удалиться. Когда он оказывается вне пределов слышимости, Тони снова обращается к Кэпу:

— Прости, что потревожили. Часто ходишь на пробежки?

Стив внимательно смотрит на него.

— Иногда. — Сглотнув, он складывает руки на груди. — Там, на улице, я увидел… в витрине телевизор стоял. По нему крутили твою пресс-конференцию.

Тони улыбается. Это особая улыбка: Роуди ещё в МТИ назвал её «мне ужасно не по себе, но я скорее ногу себе отгрызу, чем это покажу».

— М-да? И как, много удалось увидеть?

— Всё.

Тони кивает, не прекращая улыбаться. Вот что, чёрт побери, можно сказать человеку, который проснулся и обнаружил, что пропустил семьдесят лет? 

— Я слышал про… — Кэп делает паузу. — Я… рад, что ты выбрался оттуда, солдат.

Тони словно волной подхватывает: солдаты едут в конвое, парнишка показывает знак мира — и вдруг мир разлетается на куски. Солнце болезненно бьёт в глаза, оглушительно грохочут выстрелы, мужчины и женщины в униформе хватаются за оружие, Тони тоже пытается, но его не достать, всё происходит слишком быстро, Инсен истекает кровью, в груди бесчисленные дырки от пуль…

Тони огрызается:

— Я не…

Замолчав, он призывает себя успокоиться. Он этого не ожидал. Грудь часто вздымается, в глазах что-то мешается — он часто смаргивает, чтобы от этого чего-то избавиться, и снова расцветает в улыбке.

Похоже, Кэпа она не убеждает. Тони его не винит.

Пока Кэп не сделал ничего унизительного — например, не попросил прощения, — Тони спрашивает:

— У тебя там кофе есть? — Он указывает на дверь, и Кэп кидает на неё взгляд. — Баш на баш, ты рассказываешь мне, я — тебе.

Едва слова срываются с губ, Тони о них жалеет — ведь это чистая ложь, просто надо было чем-то заполнить тишину, он не собирается пересказывать Кэпу подробности. Никому не собирается.

Но у Кэпа неуловимо меняется выражение лица, и Тони вдруг приглашают внутрь.

Оказывается, Кэп озаботился полками. Они зияют пустотой.

***

Кэп заваривает растворимый кофе. Они садятся у кухонной тумбы, потому что стола здесь нет.

— Как тебе удалось сбежать?

Значит, сразу к делу.

— Я сделал металлический костюм. И ушёл.

Взлетел, испытал полный восторг — и впервые за долгое время увидел небо. Разбился, выбрался из металлического экзоскелета. Осмотрелся и понял, что вокруг только песок. Сделал первый шаг, потом второй. Тысячный. Десятитысячный. Потому что либо шагать, либо лечь и умереть, но умереть можно, даже если шагать…

— И вскоре меня нашли наши.

— Тебя столько искали?

— Да, Роуди заставил. — Тони невольно улыбается — искреннее всего с тех пор, как он попал сюда, и это проблема. Обычно он старается так не улыбаться при тех, с кем ему придётся притворяться, а в этой ситуации ему наверняка придётся притворяться постоянно. Или, по крайней мере, — недоговаривать. Что-то скрывать. Когда он ловит себя на том, что при мыслях о Роуди улыбается в кофе, то встряхивается и изображает на лице что-то куда более небрежное. — А потом меня отвезли домой.

Он делает большой глоток кофе, чтобы занять рот.

Кэп кивает.

— И каково быть дома?

— Я вернулся вот только что, дай мне минутку… Я впервые за три месяца съел бургер. Вкусный, сытный американский бургер. Лучший в своей жизни.

— Верю. — Кэп смотрит на него не отрываясь. Похоже, он замечает за собой это, только когда Тони вскидывает брови, — и тогда он торопливо опускает взгляд и глотает кофе.

— Значит, ты сегодня видел меня по телевизору.

— Ага.

— И?

Кажется, Кэп и кофе теперь неразделимы.

— И?

— Могучий Капитан Америка одобряет?

Кэп наконец отставляет чашку, и вот тогда Тони впервые осознаёт, что тот до чёртиков устал. Через секунду усталость сменяется пустотой — но эту секунду кажется, что всё то время, проведённое во льду, он прожил от и до. О господи, неужели он был в сознании?

— Во льду ты был в сознании? — выпаливает Тони и тут же идёт на попятную: пустота на лице Кэпа уступает место гораздо более сильным эмоциям. — Прости. — Вот и сейчас ему кажется, что он весь щетинится острыми гранями, которые ничем не сгладить и о которые обречены резаться все, кто оказался рядом. Прямо как сейчас. — Чёрт, не обращай на меня внимания. Я не хотел… ты явно, ну… тебе многое приходится преодолевать. Я не хотел вести себя как мудак.

Кэп резко проводит большим пальцем по краю чашки — Тони едва успевает уловить движение.

— По-моему, это я должен был сказать.

— Что именно? Чтобы я не обращал на тебя внимания? Или что ты не хотел вести себя как мудак?

— Что тебе явно многое приходится преодолевать.

— Ты о чём? — Тони цедит кофе. Он бы попросил что-нибудь покрепче, но сомневается, что здесь найдётся. — Всё уже кончено. Всё, что могло, уже произошло. Я вернулся.

— И проводишь ревизию своей компании, — хмыкает Кэп и делает паузу. — Значит, да здравствует прежняя жизнь? Можно ожидать новых фото, где у тебя на руках будут виснуть по четыре девушки разом? Будешь снова лазать без рубашки по государственным памятникам?

О боже, Кэп его гуглил.

— Это было всего-то раз. И мне было девятнадцать. 

Кэп видел его соски. Перепачканные краской и залитые текилой соски подростка. Господи.

— Пожалуй, от прежней жизни я пока отдохну. Займусь чем-нибудь другим. А что у тебя? Как у тебя дела, Кэп?

— Стив, — поправляет Кэп так рьяно, как будто долго держал это в себе. — Не обязательно обращаться ко мне «Кэп». Меня зовут Стив.

Звал ли кто-нибудь его по имени с тех пор, как он очнулся?

— Стив, — медленно повторяет Тони. — Как у тебя дела?

— Всё отлично. — Его улыбка совсем не так сбивает с толку и ослепляет, как фальшивые гримасы Тони. Она скупая и скромная — и такая насквозь ненастоящая, что Тони хочется преподать ему урок. — Я вернулся.

Тони чуть не морщится. Отчасти — потому что это повтор его собственных слов, отчасти — от резкой, неожиданной пульсации в толстом шраме вокруг дугового реактора. Он вдруг представляет себе, как Стив выходит на пробежку, а вокруг когда-то знакомые ему улицы, которые видятся как сквозь мутную плёнку, и он несётся вперёд, словно если он будет достаточно быстр, то сможет просто сбежать отсюда.

— Угу. — Тони подносит к губам уже пустую чашку. Ему просто надо чем-то занять руки. — Что ж, хорошо, что ты снова с нами, Кэ… Стив.

— И что ты тоже, — тихо и уверенно соглашается Стив.

Голова Тони гудит от нервного возбуждения. Ему хочется… что-нибудь сделать для этого парня, потому что тот кажется совсем потерянным в своей пустой квартире: напряжённые плечи, выверенное и явно напускное спокойствие на лице — спокойствие, за которым что-то скрывается.

Тони даёт ему свой номер. У Стива уже есть мобильный, но они оба обходят молчанием этот факт, и, похоже, Стив за это благодарен. Он пишет сообщение, чтобы у Тони появился его номер: «Это Стив Роджерс», — и это тоже никак и никем не комментируется. Он провожает Тони до двери, и они не машут друг другу руками, просто кивают. Тони выходит наружу, дверь за ним захлопывается, и ещё пару секунд он стоит в подъезде, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Капитан Америка. Ха.

Он шагает по коридору. Когда он оказывается в лифте, то думает уже о том, какие финишные штрихи добавить к дуговому реактору, кому в «Старк Индастриз» надо позвонить, что ещё следует сказать Пеппер. Кэп — Стив — отодвигается на задворки сознания.

Тони надо разобраться с кучей дерьма, и Стиву, похоже, тоже.

***

Оби говорит, что Кэп может стать ценным активом.

— Да на худой конец, полезно, чтобы он просто был на твоей стороне, — поясняет он.

Тони кивает, не отрываясь от планшета. Оби много говорит об активах, и о том, с кем Тони стоит пообщаться, и о том, что Тони должен сделать ради компании, — сейчас он гораздо больше погружён в дела, чем до похищения, но это и неудивительно. Тони действительно объявил грандиозную ревизию в «Старк Индастриз», а это значит, что изменений будет выше крыши.

Слава богу, Оби больше не уговаривает вернуться к производству оружия. Желание у него явно до сих пор не пропало, но спустя неделю он больше об этом не упоминает. Наверное, он тянет время, но Тони это не волнует. Он ни за что не встанет на старые рельсы.

Он знает что делает. Никто не в силах заставить его свернуть на полпути.

Он разрабатывает новую версию реактора. Создаёт одни чертежи, планирует другие, предусматривает альтернативные варианты, основанные на использовании экологически чистой энергии и международной взаимопомощи. В подсознании копятся десятки — точнее, сотни — менее масштабных идей, которые только и ждут его внимания.

Он совершенствует броню. Не она занимает львиную долю его времени, но он постоянно о ней помнит — когда он трудится над другими проектами, то попутно представляет себе устройство левой перчатки, или отладку пластин на туловище, или координацию всего механизма целиком. Эта работа кажется ему чище прочих — как чистое, бесхитростное пламя, она пронизывает его насквозь, выжигая всё, что не имеет отношения к его цели, к его отчаянной попытке исправить содеянное: ведь его оружие не просто оборачивается против тех, кого он хотел защитить; когда оно всё-таки оказывается в нужных руках, то под перекрёстный огонь попадают невинные.

Он умеет чинить сломанное. И это он тоже починит.

Надо только закончить броню. Всё остальное движется медленно: на экологически чистую энергию и международную взаимопомощь тратится безумное количество встреч и политических ухищрений, но броня — это только его детище. Настолько его, насколько ничего раньше не бывало; благодаря ей Тони даже кажется, что у него всё-таки есть душа.

Он пашет днями и ночами, пока не валится с ног, или пока к нему не наведывается Пеппер, или пока не пишет Оби, или пока не звонит Роуди. Он ест, когда вспоминает об этом, и старается пить столько, чтобы хотя бы до головных болей себя не доводить, и пытается делать тысячу дел разом — но всё это время броня не выходит у него из головы.

Рассеянно набрасывая в мыслях схему репульсоров — по одному на каждой ладони — Тони взламывает систему видеонаблюдения в спортзале и смотрит, как Капитан Америка одну за другой разносит три боксёрских груши. Конечно же, он оплачивает ущерб. А потом приходит на следующий день и разносит ещё две. Он крутится по кругу, как белка в колесе.

Тони заказывает на дом Стиву грушу повышенной прочности и тут же забывает об этом, потому что его ждут репульсоры.

***

Два дня спустя Тони получает от Стива второе сообщение: «Спасибо . Хватит за мной следить».

Тони пишет ему: «помогло?» 

Ответ приходит через несколько часов: «Почти. Ещё раз спасибо».

Даже не закрыв мессенджер, Тони делает грубый набросок более прочной груши собственного изобретения.

***

Неделю спустя он взлетает во второй раз. Получается куда лучше, чем в первый, ведь он больше не ограничен найденным в пещере хламом. Если тогда он взмыл в небо и рухнул на песок, то теперь он парит — точнее, носится по городу, закладывая широкие виражи: после тряского взлета ему удалось взять свои движения под контроль. Единственный страшный момент — это когда он поднимается на десятки тысяч футов вверх и чуть не умирает, потому что весь костюм покрывается льдом, но такое бывает при тестовых заездах. Главное ведь то, что ему всё-таки удается выровняться и не удариться о землю.

Когда он возвращается в мастерскую, то падает прямиком на машину и разбивает её вдрызг — ну и хрен с ней. Тони искренне плевать и на машину, и на не самое идеальное приземление. Он с трудом высвобождается из костюма, вздрагивая от адреналина, и с каждой падающей на пол деталью орёт ДЖАРВИСу, чтобы тот записал новую идею.

Он так и искрит задумками. Так и брызжет во все стороны невероятным куражом. Такое чувство, как будто он только что открыл существование атомов. Такое чувство, как будто...

Трясущимися руками он пишет Стиву: «Как оно было, после сыворотки? Что ты чувствовал в самый первый день?»

Он не ждёт ответа, и того действительно долго нет. Двенадцать часов спустя Тони, чуть не падая от усталости, идёт в спальню, и тогда прилетает сообщение: «У меня лёгкие больные были. Я радовался, что могу наконец дышать».

Тони смеётся, но этот смех резко обрывается.

«Я радовался, что могу наконец дышать», — мысленно повторяет он и вспоминает, как сам восторженно-широко распахивал глаза, как ловил ртом воздух, как от каждого вдоха сильно дёргало в груди. Да, конечно, реактор спас его, но при этом занял добрую четверть объёма лёгких.

Следом приходит ещё одно сообщение: «Спасибо за новую грушу».

Он набирает: «помогло?».

Телефон вибрирует, когда Тони забирается в кровать, но уже слишком поздно — он отрубается. Сообщение терпеливо висит до утра, то есть технически до вечера, потому что Тони дрыхнет четырнадцать часов.

Оно гласит: «Пока да».

***

На вечеринке его встречает выволочка от Кристин Эверхарт, и образ, за которым Тони прячется на таких мероприятиях, испаряется без следа. Гульмира… оттуда был родом Инсен. А её уничтожили оружием Тони.

Оби перехватывает его на середине лестницы. Это жестокое напоминание о том, почему он никому — и особенно Оби — не сказал о броне.

«Тони, твоё отстранение… Я был одним из тех в Совете, кто это затеял».

Загнав эту мысль в подсознание, Тони спешит домой за бронёй.

***

Стив пишет, что хочет встретиться. Тони примерно полчаса сидит рядом с телефоном и косится на него каждые тридцать секунд, прежде чем сдаться и ответить: «конечно, вышлю за тобой машину».

Стив возражает, но машина всё равно выезжает за ним.

Ещё полчаса спустя Стив скованно мнётся в гостиной.

— Я мог бы и прогуляться.

— Знаю, но так быстрее. Что случилось? Тебе нужно укрыться от скандала? Я могу стать твоим алиби. Скажем, что мы были…

— Нет. — Он как будто в ужасе — и это разочаровывает, хоть и ожидаемо. Впрочем, ужас быстро пропадает, как только он подходит ближе. 

Тони сидит на диване с бокалом шотландского виски в руке и пытается принять небрежный вид, пока взгляд Стива скользит по царапине на лбу (ударился о броню во время особенно крутого виража), синяку на запястье (задело ракетой), порезу на носу (уткнулся в лицевую пластину).

Стив молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Тони начал паниковать. Он как раз собирается сморозить первое, что придёт на ум, как Стив спрашивает:

— Значит, авария на учениях? 

Чёрт. Тони изображает на лице максимально невинное выражение.

— А?

— Я о недавнем инциденте. Ты, должно быть, слышал о нём, твой друг Роудс выступал по телевизору.

— Ах об этом, — Тони отмахивается и отпивает виски. — В новостях раздули из мухи слона. Ты же знаешь эту жёлтую прессу.

Стив мало того что стоит, так ещё и руки скрещивает. Тони чувствует себя как под очень, очень мощным прицелом.

— То есть ты не веришь военным. Я-то думал, в твоё время все безоговорочно верили правительству.

— Ну, возможно, в это время все так думают.

Это звучит немного стервозно. Тони ухмыляется в бокал: надо же, Капитан Америка умеет быть стервой.

— А ты не верил? И всё же забрался в скороварку и позволил истыкать себя иглами?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Не то чтобы мне и без того грозила долгая жизнь. Ты что-то задумал?

Тони опускает бокал. Как Стив связан со Щ.И.Т.ом и что успела разнюхать эта хренова организация?

— Что ты знаешь?

— Достаточно.

Тони хмыкает.

— Если и задумал — ну и что? Собираешься меня сдать? Тот мужик, как его там… Коулсон, он тоже шнырял тут повсюду, и, если что, я не очень-то купился на его фишку с «мой костюм мне велик, но я этого в упор не замечаю, я точно не притворяюсь, что выгляжу совсем безобидным». Знаю я таких. — Он делает глоток виски и наклоняет бокал к Стиву. — Хочешь? Где-то тут у меня завалялась бутылочка отличного срока выдержки…

— Нет.

— Ты про бутылку или…

— Я не собираюсь сдавать тебя, Тони. Мне просто любопытно.

Тони чуть не прикусывает себе язык, услышав своё имя. Из уст Стива оно звучит… странно, не то чтобы плохо, но… всё равно странно.

Он опирается подбородком на край бокала и смотрит на Стива, и тот отвечает уверенным взглядом. Надёжным. Этим словом вообще хорошо описывать Стива: надёжный.

— Тебе просто любопытно, — повторяет Тони.

Стив кивает.

— Кажется, ты куда-то… вляпался.

— И ты спрашиваешь меня потому… что хочешь шантажировать?

— Нет! — Он правда выглядит обиженным. Как мило.

— Хочешь присоединиться?

— Не… — Стив не договаривает. По-другому складывает руки.

Интересно, чем он занимает всё своё время, кроме того, что разбивает боксёрские груши в хлам? Читает? Смотрит сериалы? Разгадывает кроссворды и оплакивает свою трагическую долю?

Если даже Стив и не хочет участвовать, он точно хочет чего-то большего, чем у него есть сейчас.

Тони может ему в этом поспособствовать.

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы выбраться из той дыры, в которой поселил тебя Щ.И.Т.? Пока ты им не понадобишься, почему бы не пожить в удобно расположенном и не таком напряжном домике? Ты же знаешь, твою квартиру нашпиговали жучками.

Стив смотрит на него так, как будто никак не может его раскусить.

На Тони часто так смотрят. Теперь он знает, от чего отталкиваться.

***

Приходится немного поуговаривать — и пообещать, что ДЖАРВИС не будет записывать ни аудио, ни видео, за исключением экстренных случаев, — но Стив переезжает тем же вечером.

Если честно, Тони кажется, что Стив это делает лишь потому, что больше ему нечем заняться. После всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, почему бы не переехать к эксцентричному бесцеремонному миллиардеру, который затевает что-то потенциально опасное, но говорить об этом оказывается?

Тони расскажет ему. Скоро. Не в день переезда же.

— Дай мне секунду отдышаться, — просит Тони, когда Стив поднимает эту тему. Он уже съездил домой и привез немногочисленные пожитки — жалкий, как ни погляди, чемоданчик с одеждой и книгами, — причём от машины Тони для поездки он наотрез отказался. На удивление, он не настаивает — похоже, это очередная жертва подхода «да, конечно, что угодно, почему бы и нет». Несмотря на это, Тони делает мысленную пометку на будущее убедиться, что Стив не начнёт прятаться по углам. С того станется.

Как раз когда Стив собирается удалиться в выбранную Тони комнату — он так откровенно растерялся, когда ему показали кучу вариантов и предложили занять любую, что Тони принял огонь на себя, — раздаются знакомые шаги.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Тони так тихо, чтобы человек, не обладающий суперслухом, ни за что не услышал. Он прикидывает: можно запихнуть Стива в ближайшую комнату и сделать невинный вид. В голову приходит что-то и вовсе нелепое: прижать Стива к стене и засосать, чтобы Оби прошёл мимо, не присматриваясь. Однако идею приходится откинуть, потому что Оби выворачивает из-за угла.

— Вот ты где! Я…

Увидев Стива, Оби затихает: на его лице отражается неприкрытое изумление. Немного оправившись, он подходит и хлопает Стива по плечу.

— Капитан! Каким ветром тебя занесло в скромную обитель Тони?

Стив никак не реагирует даже тогда, когда Оби надолго сжимает его плечо. Он улыбается идеально вежливой улыбкой, но за ней скрываются совсем иные эмоции. А может, Тони всё это себе навоображал. Одно из двух.

— Тони пригласил меня поговорить. О Говарде.

Наверное, Тони искажается в лице. Оби так уж точно — хотя он умело прячется за привычной маской дружелюбия.

— Как это любезно с его стороны. Тони мало говорит о своём старике, я рад, что с тобой он готов поделиться. Впрочем, должен заметить, что если ты пришел за рассказами о Говарде, то лучше пообщаться со мной, у меня они самые отборные. Не то чтобы Тони…

— В чём дело, Оби? — не выдерживает Тони.

— Хм?

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Да так, пустяки. Хотел проведать моего мальчика.

На этот раз он сжимает плечо Тони. Приходится перетерпеть жёсткую хватку — Оби всегда перебарщивал — и попытаться справиться с мурашками и оглушительным потоком мыслей, в котором кипело нечто вроде «Он никогда не причинит тебе вреда! Это же Оби, он ни за что тебя не предаст, это обычная паранойя, ты прямо как…»

— Ну, вот он я. Поживаю хорошо.

— Как обычно, — смеётся Оби, не убирая руки с плеча. — Как же вы познакомились? Стив, когда мы пересеклись в Щ.И.Т.е, ты упомянул, что ещё не имел возможности встретиться с Тони.

— Так и было. Мы встретились через неделю.

Оби всё продолжает улыбаться.

— Через неделю! Должно быть, вскоре после возвращения Тони.

— Я заскочил к нему после пресс-конференции, — встревает Тони. — Просто чтобы поздороваться. Проверить, кого вернул «Старк Индастриз». 

— Прекрасно. Как это прекрасно.

Они так и стоят в коридоре, и Тони ждёт продолжения. Ему не нравится то, что витает в атмосфере, но он не знает, чувствуют это остальные или он сам всё выдумал.

Взгляд Оби ощущается физически. Позже ему наверняка захочется подробностей, он начнёт расспрашивать, почему Тони сразу ему не сказал, что познакомился с Капитаном Америкой, почему не предложил вместе обсудить, как извлечь из этого знакомства пользу.

Хотя, может, Оби даст задний ход. «Тони, твоё отстранение… Я был одним из тех в Совете, кто это затеял», — отличный повод для того, чтобы на какое-то время потерять желание общаться.

Тони кажется, что именно поэтому Оби не задерживается и прекращает расспросы. Он только хлопает Тони по плечу и просит:

— Ну, ты звони мне, если вдруг что понадобится.

— Ага.

— Рад был снова встретиться, капитан Роджерс.

— И я, сэр.

Оби напоследок обнимает Тони — тот не сопротивляется — и удаляется. Дождавшись, пока он скроется за углом, Тони манит Стива следовать за собой.

Идут они недолго — примерно полминуты, до гостиной с несколькими диванами.

— Так вот, то, чем я занимаюсь… это может касаться и Оби.

— Может?

— Да. Вероятно, — Тони проводит ладонью по лицу, стараясь не давить на порезы. — Просто мы… я и Пеп… Пеппер, моя помощница… мы пытаемся убедиться, что Оби… надо ли с ним что-то сделать.

Стив складывает руки на груди.

«Игра началась», — думает Тони.

— Что-то — это что?

— Пока не знаю. В лучшем случае выкинуть из компании. В худшем — арестовать за попытку убийства.

Стив хмурится.

— Ты думаешь… он организовал твоё похищение?

— Да. — Тони снова растирает лицо. — Наверное. Мы не… наверное. Какое у тебя о нём впечатление?

— Он мне не нравится, — Стив даже не задумывается.

Тони смеётся:

— Какой ты быстрый.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Порой это просто чувствуется. Не хочу сказать, что подтверждаю твои подозрения, но что-то с ним явно не так.

Наступает недолгое молчание. Когда Тони садится на диван, Стив садится рядом.

— Значит, вы давно друг друга знаете.

— В моём случае — целую жизнь. — Так и чешутся руки взять бокал виски — точнее, что угодно, лишь бы горело. Почему в этой комнате нет бара? — Дядя Оби...

Тони с сомнением смотрит на Стива. Тот не отводит взгляда; спина прямая, плечи развернуты.

«Надёжный», — проносится в голове Тони.

— Он отстранил меня от работы в компании. Сказал всем, что у меня ПТСР. То есть посттравматическое…

— Я знаю, что это такое. — Вот так сюрприз. Впрочем, Тони не спрашивает, откуда Стиву знакомо это понятие. — Мне жаль.

— Ну что ж. Бывает.

— Может быть, это всё-таки не так. Может быть, он правда пытается помочь.

— Может быть. — Тони отъезжает назад и откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

Рядом раздаётся шорох — кажется, Стив немного меняет позу. Тони представляет себе идеально ровную спину: Стив с самого начала уселся, как палку проглотив. 

— Как твои дела? — спрашивает Тони.

После секундной паузы Стив отвечает:

— Отлично. Я вот думаю, когда меня снова призовут на действительную службу.

— Ты можешь отказаться.

— Могу. Но рано или поздно мне придётся согласиться.

— Так ты хочешь вернуться на службу?

— Да.

— Но ты не обязан этим заниматься.

— Как и ты.

Тони распахивает глаза и выпрямляется. О да, Стив по-прежнему сидит ровнёхонько, как по линеечке. Словно не знает, как иначе. Может, и не знает. Хотя с чего бы ему? Да, за Кэпом тянулась семидесятилетняя история, но сам Стив был им всего два года. А до того…

— Это другое.

— Почему?

— Я должен… — В груди пульсирует. Тони не трогает реактор, но дышать старается медленнее. — Должен.

Стив смотрит всё так же прямо.

— Как и я.

— Ты не… тебе не надо искупать свою вину.

— Но у меня есть это. — Стив опускает взгляд на свои лежащие на коленях руки. — У меня одного. Предполагалось, что появится целая армия суперсолдат, но сейчас есть только я. Я должен как-то это использовать.

Тони вглядывается в него. Стив упорно пялится на ладони — они остались такими же, какими и были. У того тощего мальчишки были огромные ладони, ступни и, по слухам, кое-что ещё, чего сыворотка не изменила, но подтверждения этого в документах не сохранилось.

Хорошо, что он всегда может взглянуть на свои ладони и увидеть что-то неизменное.

«Я должен как-то это использовать».

С тех пор, как Тони вернулся из Афганистана, он сильно от всех отстранился. От Оби — да, естественно, но ещё и от Роуди, Пеппер, Хэппи. Они все говорили ему об этом, беспокоились из-за его поглощённости работой, готовности отказаться от всего остального.

«Ничего уже не будет как раньше… Только новый полёт, — сказал Тони Пеппер, когда она на него наткнулась. — Это решено».

По сравнению с этим всё прочее кажется таким далёким.

Кажется, Стив тоже чертовски далек от всех и вся.

— Идём со мной, — зовёт Тони.

— Куда? — уже встав, спрашивает Стив.

— Я покажу тебе то, что задумал.

***

Если Стива и поражает мастерская, он этого не показывает. Он не спеша и с явным интересом осматривается, пока не замечает броню, застывшую в позе готовности ко взлёту: тогда он останавливается, засовывает руки в карманы и начинает прицельно её разглядывать. Она в полном комплекте, за исключением левой перчатки — та лежит на верстаке.

— Хм.

Тони замирает у двери и пытается следить за Стивом не слишком жадно.

Тот медленно обходит броню, и от его взгляда хочется из кожи выпрыгнуть. Стив немного наклоняется, чтобы присмотреться к талии и ногам, и тянется прикоснуться. Его ладонь повисает в воздухе, он оглядывается, и только когда Тони кивает, он касается пластины на бедре.

— Значит, вот что было в нашем воздушном пространстве.

Тони снова кивает. Стив ощупывает перчатку, нагибается, чтобы изучить репульсор.

— Это летает? — уточняет он.

И снова Тони ограничивается кивком. У Стива дёргается уголок губ. Он отходит назад и задумчиво покачивает головой, словно ему только что показали крайне симпатичный автомобиль.

— Мы надеялись, что наше будущее станет именно таким.

— С летающими костюмами?

— Нет, но… — Стив машет в сторону брони. — Это… я, то есть мы думали, что появятся роботы.

— Это не робот. Внутри — я.

Стив оборачивается.

— Ты? Не ДЖАРВИС?

— Нет. Я сам.

Стив снова обходит постамент. На его лице всё играет лёгкая улыбка.

— Как ты этим управляешь?

Тони колеблется. Даже просто привести Стива сюда было огромным риском, раскрывать ему все секреты брони уж точно не хочется.

Должно быть, Стив видит его нежелание и потому не настаивает.

— Забудь. Значит… ты в неё забираешься, включаешь и взлетаешь?

— Примерно так, да.

Стив не отлипает от брони: он как будто пытается понять, как работают шарниры и сочленения.

Тони вздыхает. Не можем ходить — будем бегать.

— Хочешь посмотреть на неё в деле?

Стив оборачивается так быстро, что, кажется, сам смущается.

— Да! То есть… конечно, если ты не против показать.

Тони сдерживает улыбку. Прикрепив перчатку на место, он встаёт на постамент.

— Лучше отойди, — предупреждает он. — ДЖАРВИС, запускай операцию «Крутышка». 

— Принято, — отзывается ДЖАРВИС, и теперь Тони нужно только подождать. С прошлого раза он многое отладил, но принцип остался тем же: отовсюду выдвигаются машины и деталь за деталью собирают броню на нём, пока не остаётся открытым одно лицо. Затем опускается последняя пластина, и теперь Тони полностью закован в металлическую скорлупу. 

Он спускается с постамента и поворачивается к Стиву. 

— Ну, что думаешь? — Модуляторы непривычно искажают голос.

Стив улыбается, хоть и пытается это скрыть.

— Думаю, я пока слишком мало увидел, чтобы можно было о чём-то подумать. Ты сказал, она может летать?

Тони включает репульсоры. Стив чуть ли не шарахается назад, но при этом внимательно смотрит, как Тони взмывает в воздух.

— Вау, — а вот теперь Стив улыбается во весь рот. — Ты её на реактивной тяге поднял?

— О да.

— И как оно?

Тони описывает ровный — ну ладно, почти ровный — круг под потолком.

— Хочешь сам узнать? — Он зависает перед Стивом.

У Стива загораются глаза, хоть он и бормочет что-то вроде «я как-то не уверен». Нужно только подождать. Тони медленно гасит репульсоры и опускается на пол, и как раз в этот момент Стив уламывает себя:

— Я… если ты умеешь ей управлять, то конечно.

— Я умею ей управлять.

Они вдруг понимают, что лицом к лицу это будет очень неловко, и Тони разворачивается спиной.

— М-м… держись, что ли.

Стив обнимает его за шею.

— Мне что, просто…

— Сейчас будет самая высокотехнологичная в мире перевозка на закорках. Давай-ка, обхвати меня ногами, Кэп... но, если что, мы не геи!

Вполне возможно, что Стив смеётся; интересно, он вообще знает это слово — гей? Впрочем, он подпрыгивает и цепляется за броню уже всеми конечностями.

Тони сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не думать о ногах и талии. И позе наездника. 

— Итак. Ты обладаешь сверхсилой, так что если упадёшь, то будешь сам виноват, я останавливаться и ловить тебя не буду. Ты сам согласился.

— Только сверхзвуковую скорость не набирай, хорошо?

— Ничего не обещаю.

— А сколько раз ты уже в ней летал?

— Два.

— Два?.. Тони…

Тони снова запускает репульсоры.

— Держись крепче, обезьянка. — Он идёт на взлёт.

***

Ночью холодно, но Тони окатывает жаром, когда они взмывают из мастерской прямо в небо. 

Стив кричит, и Тони кричит вместе с ним, охваченный тем же восторгом.

«Никогда не надоест», — думает он.

Они взлетают выше, и Тони закладывает дугу вбок, чтобы обогнуть город по краю. Огни мелькают, но не слишком быстро — примерно полминуты Тони старается… ну, то есть… относительно старается не слишком ускоряться, — а потом свечкой устремляется прямиком к звездам.

Из-за спины — точнее, у уха, потому что рот Стива ближе к нему, — снова раздаётся вопль. Это, как и в прошлый раз, вопль куража и задора, но на этот раз в нём слышится и смех.

— Веселишься?

— Слабо сказано! — Стиву приходится перекрикивать ветер.

Тони, ухмыльнувшись, ныряет вниз. Они спускаются по спирали, потом полёт выравнивается, и всё это время Стив хохочет, как сумасшедший. Вскоре Тони заражается его настроением — и вот они уже оба дурацки смеются.

И это им не надоедает. Только когда ДЖАРВИС сообщает, что в интернет загрузили их размытую фотографию, Тони приземляется на крышу здания. Это небоскрёб, откуда виден почти весь город.

— Пора сходить.

Стив слезает, и Тони откидывает лицевую пластину. Щёки болят от улыбки.

— И как оно?

Стив до сих пор тихо хихикает. По его лицу бегут слёзы, но это, скорее всего, от ветра. Он утирает их.

— Супер! Это было… о-о-о. — Он снова проводит ладонью по лицу. — Знаешь, до сыворотки я однажды сходил на русские горки на Кони-Айленде, и меня там вырвало. 

— Да ладно?

— Да! — Стива потряхивает: от смеха, наверное, от холода и от того же азарта, от которого пробирает Тони в костюме.

— Что ж, я очень рад, что тебя не стошнило на меня. Потом бы целую вечность броню отмывал.

— Нам ещё лететь обратно. Меня может вырвать по дороге.

— Не-а. Будешь блевать — блюй в стороночку.

— Но тогда я могу попасть на прохожего!

— Ты, Кэп, главное, не попади на технологию стоимостью в миллиарды долларов. Стив.

У Стива такое лицо, как будто он только что вспомнил, что теперь существуют миллиардеры и он разговаривает с одним из них.

— И как тебе будущее теперь?

Стив издаёт очередной смешок. Он приглаживает руками напрочь растрепавшиеся волосы, обводит взглядом переливающийся огнями город и снова поворачивается к броне и Тони.

— Яркое.

***

В мастерскую Тони зовёт Пеппер, потому что у неё изящные руки. Она крайне достойно справляется с проблемкой — и под проблемкой имеется в виду замена реактора, — за исключением того момента, когда она вытаскивает лишнее и у Тони чуть сердце не останавливается. Но даже тогда она ловко предотвращает его смерть; он не сомневался, что так и будет. Конечно, её голос срывается от страха, но так было бы у любого, кому сказали бы, что из-за их действий над боссом-тире-другом нависла смертельная угроза и что идёт обратный отсчёт.

Наконец она вставляет на место последнюю деталь и, дрожа, отходит назад. Она держит перепачканные руки на отлёте, как будто не знает, что с ними делать.

— Ты в порядке? — Она сглатывает.

— Да, отлично. — Тони пытается заставить чёртово сердце хоть немного замедлиться. «Всё хорошо. Я в порядке». — А ты как?

Пеппер долго, рвано втягивает в себя воздух.

— Никогда, никогда… никогда, никогда не проси меня делать это, никогда в жизни.

По голосу это незаметно, но Тони чувствует себя беззащитным и уязвимым — возможно, именно поэтому он говорит:

— Но никого другого у меня…

У подножия лестницы, ведущей в мастерскую, стоит Стив. Тони наблюдает за ним сквозь стекло; он ещё далеко от двери, но, судя по его виду, именно к ней он и направлялся. Он медлит и смотрит на Тони так, словно хочет убедиться, что ему точно можно уйти.

Тони жестом приглашает его внутрь. Пеппер распахивает глаза.

— Откуда в твоём доме взялся Капитан Америка? — шипит она Тони, а потом торопливо натягивает на лицо улыбку. — Привет! Я мисс Поттс. А ты, должно быть, Стив.

— Да, это я. — Стив оглядывается на Тони. — Всё хорошо?

— Всё великолепно! — Тони садится и сдёргивает с себя электроды. — Сколько ты успел увидеть, пока удовлетворял своё любопытство?

Плечи Стива деревенеют.

— Ничего такого, что покинуло бы эту комнату.

— Благодарю. — Тони сползает со стола и наклоняется за рубашкой. Пеппер тоже наклоняется, чтобы помочь поднять пиджак. 

Попутно она шепчет:

— Почему он здесь?! Скажи, что ты с ним не спал!

— Он вообще-то суперслухом обладает, — нормальным голосом отвечает Тони.

Пеппер заливается краской. Изумительное зрелище: румянец ужасно не сочетается с цветом её волос.

— Господи. — Она стремительно поворачивается к Стиву. — Я… прости.

— Ничего страшного.

— Он сюда переехал, — поясняет Тони, натягивая рубашку. Пеппер снова широко распахивает глаза, и теперь в них плещется недоверие. — Да не спали мы! Брось, Пеп, он же из сороковых.

— Да, мужчины же вплоть до пятидесятых друг с другом не спали, — произносит Стив так сухо, что Тони не сразу понимает, что над ними постебались. Добрых несколько секунд он пялится на Стива, силясь понять, что это, чёрт побери, значит, потому что в голове крутится около тринадцати разных вариантов, но уточнять он точно не будет. Потом он пытается придумать достойный ответ — видимо, как и Пеппер, потому что она шевелит губами, не издавая ни единого звука. 

— Я пошутил, — после продолжительного молчания считает нужным прояснить Стив.

— Естественно. Да, мы это и так знали. — Тони прочищает горло. — Кто-нибудь хочет кофе? 

— От чашечки не откажусь. — Судя по тону, Пеппер не откажется от двух-трёх чашечек.

— Тогда прошу всех наверх, — приглашает Тони.

Они дружно поднимаются на кухню. Всю дорогу Пеппер кидает взгляды, сигнализирующие, что Тони ждут большие неприятности, — то есть орать она будет не тише, чем тогда, когда Тони сказал, что у него сейчас сердце остановится.

***

Как только Пеппер перестаёт исподтишка коситься на Стива, словно ожидает, что он в любой момент разразится государственным гимном, их вечернее кофепитие становится самым обычным. Сперва разговор скачет как по кочкам, в чём нет вины ни Пеппер, ни Стива: оба они чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке. Что можно сказать Капитану Америке, который ещё несколько месяцев назад жил в сороковых? А что такой парень, как Стив, может сказать личному ассистенту из компании с бюджетом в миллиарды долларов? Однако они находят общую тему благодаря своей учёбе: у Пеппер в колледже был курс истории искусств, а Стив после окончания старшей школы поступил в художественное училище.

Так сюрреалистично Тони давно себя не ощущал: он становится свидетелем того, как Стив Роджерс и Пеппер Поттс обсуждают любимые картины. Стив с явным восторгом впитывает всё то, что пропустил, будучи во льду, а Пеппер даёт ему рекомендации и рассказывает, что нового произошло в мире искусства. Для Тони их беседа звучит полной тарабарщиной, но они так ей захвачены, что он только поддакивает, заинтересованно хмыкает и подливает эспрессо.

Оби входит в тот момент, когда дискуссия перетекает к Пикассо и вроде бы реализму.

«Сукин сын, — думает Тони. — Раньше ты сперва звонил».

— О, сегодня все собрались на кухне, — Оби весь лучится отеческим дружелюбием, но под этим дружелюбием таится нечто мерзкое. Тони стал гораздо лучше различать такие вот скрытые эмоции после… ну да. — Пеппер, как твои дела?

— Спасибо, всё хорошо. — Она опускает взгляд в чашку, потом переводит на Тони. Он надеется, что его лицо достаточно ясно выражает «Веди себя спокойно»; в сердитых глазах Пеппер читается «Я и веду! Сам себя веди!».

— Стив, а у тебя как?

— И у меня хорошо, сэр. Простите, но я как раз собирался ложиться. 

Он ополаскивает чашку — естественно, а как же иначе? — и ставит её перевёрнутой на сушку. Оби достаётся скупая улыбка, Тони — гораздо более мягкая.

— Доброй ночи, — говорит ему Тони.

Стив на миг замирает рядом.

— Доброй ночи. — Прежде чем уйти, он кидает неуловимо короткий взгляд. Что-то из разряда «Крикни мне, если надо будет из кого-нибудь дух выбить».

Тони показушно потягивается.

— Пеп, тебе тоже, наверное, уже пора. Долгий сон — залог красоты. Хотя твоя красота и так совершенна.

— Надо же, спасибо, — хмыкает Пеппер, но чашку в раковину всё же ставит. — Увидимся завтра, Тони. Не забудь, тебе будут звонить…

— Помню, помню. У меня будильник стоит. Спокойной ночи, Оби.

Оби хватает его за руку, не давая уйти. Пеппер задерживается у двери, чтобы написать какое-то сообщение.

— Слушай, — тихо говорит Оби. — Я вижу, в последнее время между нами не всё гладко. Но ты пойми, я делаю это лишь потому, что забочусь о тебе…

— Знаю, Оби. — Тони высвобождается, но делает это аккуратно. — Я… я знаю. И понимаю. Раньше меня это… расстраивало. Теперь уже нет. Я в курсе, что ты просто пытаешься помочь. 

На лице Оби проскальзывает подозрение, но происходит это настолько быстро, что Тони сомневается, а не почудилось ли ему. Раз — и нет, и снова остается лишь безбрежная отцовская любовь, которой Тони всегда недополучал в детстве. Пока компания не перешла к нему, Оби никогда не уделял ему много внимания.

Оби кивает и трогать его больше не пытается.

— Отлично. Я рад. Я хочу, чтобы между нами все было хорошо, Тони.

— Да. Я тоже.

Он ждёт продолжения. Оби тоже ждёт, но сдаётся первым и зевает:

— Что ж, как прекрасно видеть, что ты наконец о себе заботишься! Пойду-ка я тоже спать.

— Угу. Ночи, Оби.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони. Пеппер, позволишь проводить тебя?

По Пеппер ни за что не скажешь, что ей неуютно; она разве что поднимает глаза к потолку, как делает обычно, когда разговаривает с ДЖАРВИСом. Похоже, её успокаивает, что за домом присматривает ИскИн.

Тони выходит в коридор. Почти сразу он натыкается на Стива — тот маячит всего в нескольких футах от двери кухни.

— Оби ничего лишнего не увидит, — говорит Тони. — ДЖАРВИС ему не позволит.

Стив хоть и кивает, но от вопроса всё-таки не удерживается:

— Точно?

— Я знаю свой ИскИн. Если Оби сможет его обойти, я съем перчатку от брони.

— Надеюсь, ты прав.

Тони фыркает и идёт дальше. Стив следует за ним.

— Надеюсь, я ошибаюсь. Я предпочту оказаться параноидальным ублюдком, которому мерещится, что человек, заменивший ему семью, планирует его убить, когда на самом деле тот лишь беспокоится за него.

— Да, хорошо бы это было так.

До конца коридора они шагают в молчании. Адреналин после замены дугового реактора давно схлынул, но выпитый кофе не даёт расслабиться. Тони настолько взвинчен, что ещё пару часов ему наверняка будет не до сна.

Когда впереди уже виднеются двери их комнат, Тони спрашивает:

— Тебя когда-нибудь предавали?

Стив качает головой:

— Так — нет.

Тони согласно хмыкает.

Они останавливаются. Комната Тони здесь, комната Стива — ещё через пять дверей. 

— Если честно, мне пока не заснуть, — признаётся Тони.

— Полетаешь?

— Не, не сегодня. — Тони трёт лоб. — Как у тебя отношения с фильмами? Уже всё нагнал?

— О да. Ты разве не слышал? Я все фильмы пересмотрел.

— Ничего себе, какой ты спринтер.

— Да нет, конечно, о чём ты.

— Хочешь что-нибудь глянуть?

— А то.

Как-то быстро получилось. Тони думал, что Стива придётся уговаривать.

Они перемещаются в гостиную и садятся на диван. Слава богу, это большой диван, так что они не прижимаются друг к другу, между ними идеально выверенная дистанция.

— Тебе какое десятилетие больше нравится?

— По-разному.

— Как насчёт семидесятых?

— Вроде ничего?..

— «Крёстного отца» уже видел?

— Он есть в списке.

— Хочу взглянуть на этот список. Покажешь потом. ДЖАРВИС, врубай «Крёстного отца».

— Как пожелаете, сэр.

Тони откидывается на спинку дивана. Спустя секунду Стив повторяет за ним. Видеть его полностью расслабленным, ну или хотя бы близко к тому, странно — впервые он более-менее дал себе волю при Тони после полёта. Тогда Стив весь светился от задора, искренне улыбался и в кои-то веки не стоял по стойке смирно. После этого он стал чувствовать себя свободнее рядом с Тони, но, кажется, ему до сих пор сложновато опускать щиты.

Тони не винит его. Ему самому не всегда легко. Стив у него дома. Стив переехал к нему. После смерти родителей Тони жил один, да и до того, в общем-то, тоже, если не считать Джарвиса.

Начинается фильм. Они смотрят его тридцать секунд, прежде чем Тони подаёт голос:

— Скоро я зашлю Пеппер к Оби.

— Дай знать, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь. 

«На худой конец, он будет полезен», — говорит Оби в голове Тони, и тот морщится.

— Да, я подумаю над этим.

Он полагает, что этим всё и ограничится, но теперь молчание прерывает Стив.

— Ты ей очень небезразличен.

— Пеп? Да, она мой друг.

Стив затихает. И вдруг:

— Я обожал смотреть фильмы с Эрролом Флинном. 

— Хороший актёр.

— М-м-м, да. И друга своего на них таскал. Но ему быстро надоело смотреть их раз за разом.

— А тебе нет?

Тони поворачивается к нему. Стив, не отрываясь, смотрит на экран, и его лицо бесстрастно. Это так в сороковые мужчины флиртовали друг с другом? И так он решил пофлиртовать с Тони? Тони на девяносто процентов уверен, что с ним флиртуют.

Он достаёт телефон и гуглит Эррола Флинна.

Ого.

— Хороший актёр, — повторяет Тони и убирает телефон в карман.

— Ага.

— Симпатичный.

Долгая пауза.

— Ага.

Тони снова кидает на него взгляд. Стив так сосредоточенно пялится на экран, что сразу понятно — ничего он там не видит. 

Да, с Тони определенно флиртуют. Он едва сдерживает порыв провернуть трюк с «я зевну и случайно закину руку тебе за спину».

***

Роуди звонит на следующее утро. 

— Мишка-топтыжка, — приветствует его Тони.

— Мне звонила Пеппер. Какого чёрта ты поселил у себя Капитана Америку?

Тони не знает, что на это ответить.

«Просто мы оба прошли через травмирующий опыт, который к хренам перекорёжил нам всю жизнь» звучит чересчур драматично, но Роуди, похоже, как-то это считывает — хотя Тони несёт сплошную ерунду насчёт того, что Стива надо было вытащить из той дерьмовой квартиры и из-под пяты правительства.

— Что это за хренов Щ.И.Т. ещё такой? — спрашивает Роуди, когда Тони затихает, исчерпав все слова. — Никогда не слышал об этих ребятах, но едва появился Кэп, как они повсюду запустили свои когти.

— М-м… что-то мне подсказывает, что это они сделали уже давно. Просто…

— ...не распространялись об этом, да. — Фоном слышен обычный кухонный шум: кажется, что-то жарится.

— Ты готовишь знаменитую яичницу Роудса?

— Не переводи тему. Да, именно её, но мы сейчас говорим о тебе и о том, как ты перетащил Кэпа к себе. Что ты умудрился ему сказать? С чего он вообще согласился-то?

— Я только… — Тони замолкает. — Я сказал… что ему надо выбираться из той квартиры. И что у меня есть местечко. И что я попытаюсь устроить так, чтобы его не отправили устранять первую же всплывшую угрозу.

— И он просто… взял и ответил «да».

— Слушай, его было очень просто убедить! — Тони не углубляется в детали: насколько, чёрт побери, Стив выглядел потерянным и насколько неприкрыто Тони хотелось… обнять его — если бы он на то был способен — или хотя бы сказать, что всё будет хорошо. И что в принципе Тони мог бы предложить Стиву много что ещё, и что он бы, скорее всего, ни от чего не отказался. Что Стиву, кажется, вообще было наплевать, где он живёт и чем занимается, что он соглашался — или, по крайней мере, не сопротивлялся — забиваться в любой угол, в который его засовывали. Что он бы наверняка согласился и на первую попавшуюся угрозу кинуться, что он, может, даже ждал её, чтобы было обо что кулаки почесать.

— У нас был киновечер, — говорит вместо этого Тони.

— У вас был… — раздаётся какой-то грохот и чертыхание. — Что? У вас был киновечер?

— Да. Мы смотрели «Крёстного отца». — «И Стив флиртовал со мной, рассказывая о кинозвёздах прошлого».

— Ого. Ему понравилось?

— А то. Сказал, диалоги отличные.

— Значит, вы с ним… вы, типа… как настоящие соседи по квартире. А не просто… живущие в огромном доме люди, которые всеми силами друг друга избегают.

— Мы пытались друг друга избегать. Но… как-то… Не знаю. Всякое бывает.

— Ну-ну. И как ему у тебя?

— Лучше.

— Да?

— Да. Меньше… — Взглядов в никуда, замеченных ДЖАРВИСом кошмаров и вымученных из себя реплик — у него каждое действие словно бы требовало немыслимых усилий, он словно бы мечтал, чтобы его никогда не извлекали изо льда. Тони никогда не видел, чтобы он плакал, но иногда заставал в такие моменты, когда он неподвижно стоял и просто смотрел в окно. Нет, порой на него ещё накатывает, но уже реже. — Да. Ему лучше.

Наступает молчание. Роуди несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, как будто порывается что-то сказать, но в итоге лишь выдыхает.

— Рад слышать, — наконец решается он. — Ему многое пришлось пережить. Не так-то легко заново вливаться в общество.

Тони царапает эта фраза: кажется, Роуди говорит не только о Стиве.

— М-м-м.

— Семьдесят пропущенных лет — это большой срок.

Слава богу.

— Да. По-моему, он вполне справляется, как справлялся бы любой на его месте.

— Да. — В уютной тишине Тони слушает, как готовится знаменитая яичница Роудса. Потом тот спрашивает: — А как у тебя с Оби?

Что Пеппер рассказала Роуди? Тони уверен на все сто, что сам ни хрена об этом не распространялся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Лопатка царапает по сковородке.

— Ничего. Ты там… если я тебе понадоблюсь, я всегда рядом. Ты же это знаешь, правда?

Тони старается не думать об этом. Но если именно Оби заказал его похищение, если он действительно пытается вырвать компанию у него из рук — значит, Роуди тоже потенциально способен на такое. Это полное безумие, но раньше Тони считал, что и Оби ни за что его не предаст.

— Да. — Тони затыкает ту часть мозга, которая перечисляет, почему Роуди может быть плевать на него и сколько выгодного для себя он из их дружбы способен извлечь. — Я знаю.

Повесив трубку, он покручивает телефон в руке, прежде чем сказать:

— ДЖАРВИС, где Стив?

— Сейчас он в тренажёрном зале, сэр.

— Ему нужна компания?

Пауза.

— Ему потребуется примерно десять минут, чтобы прибраться…

— Скажи ему, что мы встретимся в зале.

***

Это нечестный бой. У Стива за спиной сыворотка и настоящие тренировки, у Тони… почти ничего.

Стив сдерживает себя, хотя в нем явно горит азарт: ему так нравится драться, что надо бы ему, наверное, специального робота-противника смастерить. С ним он сможет отпустить себя.

Похлопав по мату, Тони выдыхает:

— Спасибо. Мне это было нужно.

— Не за что. — Стив, сволочь, почти не вспотел.

Тони утирает лоб, но лишь больше размазывает грязь.

— Скоро тебе придётся вылезти из тренажёрки.

Стив останавливается, не дойдя до боксёрской груши.

— С чего бы? Ты сам когда-нибудь вылезешь из мастерской?

Тони хмыкает. Пытается придумать колкость в ответ, но терпит катастрофический провал.

— Ха-ха. Поверь, дружище, для меня это фактически лучший способ бороться с собственными демонами. 

Стив оглядывается на грушу. Он молчит, но Тони невольно задаётся вопросом, какие демоны прячутся под этой неубедительной маской спокойствия.

Ему хочется сказать: «Как же я рад, что не я один сейчас в глубокой жопе», — но вряд ли Стив это оценит. Так что Тони лишь просит его сильно не напрягаться и предупреждает, что если через три часа он ещё будет здесь, то ДЖАРВИС отправит его спать. С этими словами Тони уходит в мастерскую.

***

Оби выдирает дуговой реактор, а Тони может лишь смотреть, все мышцы напряжены до боли — но, естественно, эта боль не сравнится с той, которую он испытывает, лишившись реактора. Едва тот покидает металлическую полость, как грудь взрывается агонией, и чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, Тони реально так и умрёт. Реактора нет, и он ни хрена поделать не может. Кажется, паралич даже до внутренних органов дошёл, и они вот-вот откажут — или, может, это крыша едет. Или это шок.

«Что этот мудак сделал с ДЖАРВИСом… как его обошёл… о боже, как же больно…»

Тони умирает. Он чувствует это так же отчётливо, как обивку дивана под сведённой судорогой ладонью, как вцепившиеся в плечо пальцы Оби.

— И напрасно ты впутал во всё это Пеппер. Ей бы ещё жить да жить. Как и капитану Роджерсу.

Тони, переборов непослушное тело, поворачивает голову и смотрит на Оби. Точнее, роняет голову в ту сторону, где стоит Оби, и с трудом шевелит глазами, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на его лице. Оби спокойно и довольно улыбается, хлопает его по плечу, словно дело решено, словно всё кончено, и уходит, унося чемодан с дуговым реактором Тони.

«Это не значит, что они мертвы. Возможно, ещё есть время… должно быть ещё время… Мне надо…»

Время не на его стороне. Тони не… не может двигаться. Точнее, может, но вряд ли эти жалкие усилия его спасут. Тридцать секунд яростной борьбы после ухода Оби — и он боком падает на диван. Ещё тридцать — и он плюхается на пол, ударившись об него щекой.

«Будет синяк», — проползает тихая мысль. Тони тащится на трясущихся, дёргающихся конечностях к лифту, едва их переставляя. Это мучительно медленное путешествие, с каждой минутой которого шрапнель перемещается всё ближе к сердцу. Она начинает мешать току крови, и боль впивается острыми иглами. 

Он изо всех сил старается её игнорировать, чтобы сосредоточиться на подгибающихся руках и ногах. «Не обращай на неё внимания. Всё внимание на то, чтобы доволочь твоё чёртово бесполезное тело до мастерской. Добраться до подарка Пеппер. Чтобы…»

После он почти ничего не может вспомнить из этой дороги. Попутно он то и дело теряет сознание и снова приходит в себя. Зато он чётко помнит, как тянется к столу, на котором стоит подарок Пеппер — доказательство, что у Тони Старка есть сердце, — и, так и не дотронувшись, валится на пол.

«Пеп, не умирай. Не смей умирать. Что он с тобой сделал… Что эта сука Оби сделает со Стивом…»

Раздаётся писк, и Тони поднимает взгляд. Дубина держит реактор в славном маленьком манипуляторе и тычет им в своего создателя.

— Умница.

Тони берёт стеклянный короб, разбивает его и вслепую елозит реактором по груди. Где-то рядом беспокойно пищит Дубина. Наконец удаётся совладать с одревеневшими пальцами, реактор встаёт на место, и Тони, чёрт подери, отключается, не зная, а не опоздал ли он.

***

На удивление, он всё-таки открывает глаза, когда его осторожно встряхивает Роуди.

— Чш-ш… — Тони облизывает губы. Они ужасно пересохли.

Его перекатывают на спину как раз в тот момент, когда он полностью приходит в себя, и он хватает Роуди за предплечья.

— Пеппер!.. Стив!.. Где...

— Стив в порядке, а Пеппер с пятью агентами возьмёт под арест Обадайю…

— Что случилось? — раздаётся голос. Тони требуется секунда, чтобы связать всё воедино, — и, повернувшись, он видит по другую сторону от себя хмурого Стива. У него густо льётся кровь изо лба, и он баюкает бок, который тоже кровоточит дай боже как.

— А что случилось с тобой?

— Со мной?.. Тони, что Оби…

Стив вместе с Роуди помогает Тони встать, и тот резко отталкивает их обоих. Покачнувшись, он выпрямляется и шагает к броне.

— Я к Пеппер, — хрипит он. — Пятерых агентов против него недостаточно.

— Я с тобой, — Стив хромает за Тони. Хромает, матерь божья. Что мудак Оби сделал?

— Нет! — Тони запускает сборку брони. — Держись подальше, это моя проблема.

— Тони…

— Ты не в том состоянии!

— Что за… у меня есть сыворотка, а ты, чтоб тебя, лежал без сознания!..

Впервые, если не считать полёта с бронёй, Тони слышит, как он кричит, — но сейчас не время обращать на это внимание.

— Для меня дела не найдётся? — спрашивает Роуди.

Тони указывает на него пальцем:

— Очисти небо, — и взмывает, оставляя позади Стива, который продолжает орать, что Тони и сам ни хрена не в лучшем состоянии.

***

Следующие полчаса тоже пролетают как в дымке, но уже не потому, что тело отказывает, а потому, что всё происходит разом. Он находит Пеппер, следом сразу же натыкается на Оби и быстро понимает, что отправить его за решётку вряд ли получится.

А отправить в могилу...

Тони отчаянно не хочется это делать. Он пробует все способы, чтобы усмирить Оби, не убивая, но когда в конце вроде бы уже побеждённый, ослабевший Оби тянется к нему и зовёт по имени…

Конечно, Тони даёт ему руку. Конечно, полностью опускается, чтобы Оби мог ухватиться.

И, конечно, Оби дёргает Тони на себя:

— Нам обоим пора уходить.

За сегодняшний вечер Тони уже надоело смотреть в глаза смерти. Он отсоединяет перчатку, которую держит Оби, и как раз вовремя высвобождает из неё руку. Оби с криком падает в реактор.

Тони откатывается, спасаясь от взрыва, и от жара снова начинает терять сознание. Теперь уже обе обнажённые ладони овевает свежий воздух, и сердце слабо колотится. Кажется, он слышит, как Пеппер зовёт его, и это приятно. А ещё — самое главное! — это значит, что он жив.

Второй раз за день он отключается. Но перед этим вроде бы кто-то ещё обеспокоенно и настойчиво окликает его, и этот кто-то гораздо ближе к нему, чем Пеппер. Тони только и успевает увидеть широкоплечий силуэт, прежде чем зрение гаснет.

***

Сколько денег Тони ни предлагает врачам, из больницы его после пробуждения не выпускают.

— Какой смысл в богатстве, если я даже из палаты себя вытащить не могу? — жалуется он всем собравшимся.

Никто на его жалобы не реагирует: Хэппи, Пеппер, Роуди и Стив убеждены, что Тони должен послушаться врачей, позволить взять у себя все анализы и наконец-то нормально отдохнуть.

— Я и дома отдохнуть могу, — спорит Тони.

— Можешь, но не будешь, — парирует Роуди. — Мы тебя знаем.

Тони со вздохом откидывается обратно на подушку. Он притворяется, что не замечает, какими взглядами все обмениваются, — ну да, Оби мёртв, и теперь от Тони словно ждут, что он в любой момент сорвётся. Однако у Тони было время, чтобы привыкнуть. Он в порядке. В той самой новой версии «в порядке», у которой, на удивление, гораздо меньше острых граней, чем он думал.

Когда его всё-таки отпускают домой, Стив заверяет всех, что присмотрит за ним.

— Уверен, что у Капитана Америки есть более важные дела, чем быть моей нянькой, — язвит Тони.

— Прямо сейчас — нет, — отвечает Стив. Тони прищуривается, и тот вскидывает руки. — Чем ещё прикажешь мне заниматься, кроме как обеспечивать, чтобы мой друг не устроил себе заражение крови и не заработался до комы?

— Не бывает такого.

— Бывает.

— Со мной — нет.

— Не удивлюсь, если это случится именно с тобой.

У остальных, кто наблюдает за их пикировкой, Тони читает на лицах буквально следующее: «Рядом со мной настоящий живой Капитан Америка, и он не пересказывает по памяти Конституцию — как такое вообще возможно?»

— Обещаю, что зарабатываться до комы не буду, — вздыхает он.

— Конечно, не будешь. Потому что я за тобой присмотрю. 

Тони изображает свой самый испепеляющий взгляд. На Стива он не действует: как оказалось, у него невероятно хорошо получается справляться с чушью, которую периодически несёт Тони.

— Ладно, если тебя это займёт, я позволю тебе надо мной поквохтать, наседка.

— Ура! Спасибо.

***

Тони всеми конечностями отбрыкивается от навязчивой опеки, но соглашается на киномарафон — так они со Стивом и проводят весь остаток дня после возвращения из больницы.

— Предвкушаешь пресс-конференцию? — спрашивает Стив после трёх часов непрерывного «мы сидим на диване и смотрим фильмы, нет, ты не будешь ни над чем работать, ты можешь себе устроить один выходной, ДЖАРВИС, запри мастерскую, пожалуйста».

— О да, как обычно, — ослепительно улыбается Тони. — Я рождён для того, чтобы стоять перед камерами.

Стив кривит губы — не то чтобы прямо горько-горько, но что-то горькое в этом всё-таки чувствуется.

— Обо мне тоже так говорили.

— Тебе это нравилось?

— Я это ненавидел, — легко признаётся Стив, словно они обсуждают, у кого какая каша любимая. — А ты?

— Мне всё равно, — говорит Тони. Судя по виду Стива, его не провести, так что Тони добавляет: — К этому привыкаешь.

Стив всё-таки упоминает Оби, но всего один раз. Фильм закончился, но никто из них не попросил ДЖАРВИСа поставить следующий, так что перед ними крутятся титры. Мыслями Тони далеко отсюда, как, наверняка, и Стив.

Какое-то время они оба молчат. Нарушает тишину Стив:

— Ну что, как ты держишься?

— Отлично. А что, по мне непохоже?

Стив смотрит на него. Сначала его взгляд раздражённый, но он быстро тяжелеет и грустнеет, и Тони приходится отвернуться, потому что вопрос касался не только Оби — он касался всего, с чем у Тони далеко не отлично. В глазах Стива теплится понимание, глубинное и серьёзное, от него так и веет близким и знакомым «я знаю, что ты чувствуешь» — и ему верится. Тони не может себе представить, что Стиву пришлось пережить, учитывая войну и пробуждение спустя семьдесят лет, но ему по опыту знакомо это ошеломляющее ощущение, когда у тебя всё настолько не в порядке, что проблемы заслоняют собой остальное, и ты искренне полагаешь, что ты и дальше останешься в полной жопе. Тони не так давно распрощался с этим ощущением, и порой оно всё ещё накатывает на него — как, видимо, и на Стива. У них было мало времени, чтобы окончательно от него избавиться.

Ничего этого Тони не говорит, только закатывает глаза:

— Лицемер.

Стив разражается таким громким смехом, что они оба вздрагивают. Глядя на то, как он извиняется, Тони думает, что Стив, наверное, тоже испытывает эту странную благодарность за то, что не он один в жопе.

***

Прозвище «Железный человек» звучит приятно. Тони слушает речь Роуди по телевизору, пока Пеппер накладывает завершающие штрихи на его лицо. Подошедший Коулсон протягивает его алиби.

— Вы были на яхте, — начинает он. С его стороны слышится ещё бубнёж, но Тони отключается — он оглядывается на Стива, который смотрит телевизор, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки. Однако стоит Тони две секунды на него поглазеть, как он оборачивается.

— Мистер Старк, — окликает Коулсон, и Тони снова сосредотачивается на нём.

— Да, я всё понял. Яхта, хорошо, — он перебирает карточки. — Ни слова про Стейна.

— С этим всё улажено. Улетел отдыхать. У малой авиации такая печальная статистика.

Тони сидит неподвижно, пока Пеппер, похлопывая, наносит на щёки консилер и растирает его по коже. 

— А что это за легенда насчёт моей охраны? Он мой охранник… мне кажется, это как-то надуманно, а? 

Коулсона, как обычно, ничто не может поколебать.

— Я не впервые на родео, мистер Старк. Держитесь официальной версии, и скоро всё забудется.

Он разворачивается к выходу, но запинается, заметив Стива, и принимается внимательно его разглядывать. Его рот открывается и закрывается.

Не дождавшись ничего внятного, Стив протягивает руку:

— Привет. Я Стив.

— Я не знал, что вы будете… — Коулсон замолкает и сглатывает. Он пожимает руку Стива так, как будто перед ним сам Президент. — Это честь для меня. Сэр. Капитан.

— Я здесь неофициально, — поясняет Стив.

— Да, конечно. — Видимо, Коулсон замечает, что рукопожатие затянулось, и наконец разжимает ладонь. — Вас ещё не представляли публике. Я… да.

Тони ухмыляется. Саму непоколебимость только что поколебали.

Коулсон замирает, пожирая Стива глазами, потом, кажется, вспомнив, что он не один в комнате, оборачивается к Тони.

— У вас девяносто секунд. Следуйте карточкам. — Он уходит, напоследок ещё раз мимолетно оглянувшись на Стива.

— Я буду снаружи. — Пеппер кладёт руку на плечо Тони, и тот, кивнув, дарит ей быструю улыбку.

— Спасибо, Пеп. — Дождавшись, пока дверь за ней закроется, он говорит: — Знаешь, всё не так плохо. В то, что я Железный человек, даже я не верю.

Стив молча отталкивается от стены и шагает ближе. Тони чувствует на себе тяжесть его взгляда, отнюдь не нежеланную — она скорее успокаивает, чем давит.

— Думаешь, мне стоит следовать карточкам? — спрашивает у него Тони.

Стив отвечает не сразу.

— Думаю, это было бы разумно.

— М-м… разумно. Не очень-то в моём стиле, согласись?

— Могло бы быть и в твоём.

Тони сгибает и отпускает стопку карточек. Они мгновенно выпрямляются.

— Что если я встану там и… мне захочется кое-что сказать от всего сердца? Что так и рвётся наружу? Этого нет в карточках, но я должен следовать своему сердцу, верно? — У Стива дёргается уголок губ. — Вот твои речи, они же были от сердца?

— Во время промо-туров? Нет. На поле боя — да.

Тони вздыхает, стараясь, чтобы это получилось особенно протяжно и мученически. Переводит взгляд с карточек на Стива и изображает свою самую чарующую улыбку.

— Поцелуй на удачу? 

Стив переминается с ноги на ногу. Складывает руки на груди, потом опускает и прячет в карманы. Оглядывается на дверь.

Улыбка Тони тускнеет:

— Знаешь…

Стив наклоняется и целует его. Он жёстко прижимается к губам, словно хочет успеть поскорее, — но поцелуй затягивается. У Тони мелькает мимолётная мысль про толстые слои макияжа, которым замазали ему лицо, но задерживается она ненадолго.

Стив отодвигается. Он так и не вынул руки из карманов, и на его лице играет лёгкий румянец.

Тони вдруг осознаёт, что рот у него так и остался приоткрытым, и быстро его захлопывает.

— Это было не на удачу. Это было… просто…

— Понял, — нагло лжёт Тони и поправляет галстук. — Ладно, мне нужно… нужно…

— Да. — Стив делает шаг назад, чтобы Тони мог встать.

Роуди в телевизоре вещает, что Тони вот-вот выйдет. Тони направляется к двери, и Стив следует за ним. У самого порога Тони касается его руки и, надо надеяться, ободряюще улыбается.

Стив улыбается в ответ. Не очень уверенно — впрочем, как и Тони, так что пока придётся удовлетвориться этим.

***

Тони говорит от сердца. Возможно. Позже Роуди его заверяет, что он говорил от члена, и не то чтобы он на сто процентов ошибается.

Однако в тот момент это было… это казалось правильным. Настолько же правильным, насколько раньше казалась броня. Правильным, как… кое-что ещё, что сложилось с удивительной лёгкостью.

Когда Стив и Тони добираются до дома, то направляются прямиком в мастерскую. По всем новостям крутят признание Железного человека, но Тони и думать про это забывает. Он внимательно разглядывает «Марка II» и уже мысленно конструирует новую версию.

— Итак, — Стив смотрит на броню так же, как Тони, — как будто перед ним будущее, — что дальше?

Тони наклоняется к нему, прижимаясь боком.

— Не знаю. Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне определиться. Кстати, отходя от темы: ты же знаешь, что сейчас гомосексуальность разрешена законом? Ты натыкался на это, когда гуглил, я в курсе, ДЖАРВИС мне сказал…

— Знаю. — Стив, поколебавшись, берёт его за руку. — Мне дали брошюру.

— Ого, целую брошюру. Слава богу. — Тони переплетает их пальцы и бросает все усилия на то, чтобы не выглядеть, как втюрившийся старшеклассник. — Хорошо, очень даже хорошо. Просто хотел убедиться.

— Считай, убедился.

— Круто. — Ухмыльнувшись, Тони сжимает его ладонь. — Так, мы говорили о том, что будет дальше. Есть идеи?

— Я подумываю о том, что хочу снова надеть униформу. И стать Капитаном Америкой.

— Да? Отлично. Железному человеку не помешает помощник.

Стив смеётся, и это удивляет их обоих. Тони улыбается — ему хочется сделать так, чтобы этот смех звучал всё чаще и чаще и в конце концов перестал удивлять. Хочется оказаться там, где Стив станет смеяться легко и свободно, где не будет больше бродить по дому в три часа ночи, проснувшись от очередного кошмара, где не будет порой замирать, глядя в никуда. Когда Тони вернулся домой, то думал, что всю оставшуюся жизнь проведёт в глубокой жопе, и он знает, что Стив тоже так думал. Ни один из них не представлял себе, что даже если висеть на краю пропасти на кончиках пальцев, можно выбраться обратно; они по-прежнему, в общем-то, бродят по краю «До ужаса плохо», но, кажется, рано или поздно у них получится отойти оттуда подальше. Похоже, они смогут превратиться в двух людей, у которых действительно всё в порядке.

«Яркое, — сказал Стив после их первого совместного полёта. — Будущее яркое».

Тони полностью с ним согласен.


End file.
